


一小时

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 3





	一小时

“等下十二点有个活动要正装出席的记得吧？”经纪人匆忙推门进来讲了两句又出去了，“我有点事情西装先放这儿了，你和道英换好衣服一个小时后我来接。”  
郑在玹穿好衬衫对着镜子打了半天领带也不得要领，想着去找金道英让他帮自己系一下。到房间门口发现门没关牢，他突然萌生了恶作剧的心思想着要吓一吓哥哥，悄悄推门进去发现金道英刚脱下睡衣套上衬衫，衬衫上可能是有什么小东西，金道英穿了一半挂在胳膊上低着头检查袖口，光洁的后背让他想起之前留下的情色痕迹。  
郑在玹反手锁上门，锁门的声音吓了金道英一跳，他捂着胸口转过身了看起来像是被偷窥的民女——虽然确实是被偷窥没错。“在玹啊你已经穿好了吗？我等下就好。”金道英慌慌张张地扣扣子，郑在玹走到他身后闻他身上香水味，哥哥比他稍微矮一点点，他稍微一低头就能吻到他的肩颈。  
“其实我下来是想让哥帮我打下领带的。但现在我想让哥帮我做点别的事情。”  
“你别现在——”金道英转过身来想推开郑在玹却被郑在玹抓住双手，但郑在玹也没很过分，他就轻轻贴了一下金道英的嘴唇，盯着看了两秒又凑上去亲了一下，本来还想挣扎的兔子一下子安静了下来。  
“等下回来再做嘛。”金道英小声说。“但是哥哥穿西装太好看了，我一秒钟都忍不住。”郑在玹声音低哑，他顺着金道英的手摸上去，把挂在臂弯的衬衫拎上去给他穿好，“不会做全套的，半小时可来不及。”他又在金道英左脸上亲了一口。顺着脸颊去舔吻耳垂，满意地感受到金道英脸颊上升起的热度。  
“哥反正还没换西装裤，用腿帮帮我吧？”  
金道英伸手下去解他裤链的时候郑在玹顺手脱了他的睡裤，手绕到后面去揉捏着臀肉，金道英全身上下没几两肉，屁股倒是意外地挺翘柔软，他揉了两下金道英就不自主地喘着踮起了脚，“别揉了。”金道英嘟嘟囔囔的。“那我的手该干嘛呀？”郑在玹又逗他。  
“你也摸摸我。”金道英带着他的手摸到前方的性器，被内裤包裹着的阴茎此时已经半勃，内裤被撑出个形状来。“哥这么想要我吗？”郑在玹假装不是自己开的头，像小孩子似的嘟起嘴来问金道英，凑上去勾他的舌头。金道英被亲的迷迷糊糊的，整个人都要塌在郑在玹的怀里，两个人性器碰在一起，因为接吻的起伏产生轻微的摩擦。  
等到分开的时候两个人都有点气息不稳，郑在玹搂着金道英的腰示意他转过去，金道英也乖乖的转过去趴在桌子上，翘起屁股朝着郑在玹。郑在玹光是看到那个场景都忍不住要直接插进去，因为马上要回归他们已经很久没有做了，他俯下身抱住金道英，低头啃咬金道英的耳廓，阴茎在臀缝摩擦，不时擦过那个入口。“怎么办，太想要哥了，想把哥操得走不动路。”金道英因为他的动作紧张地绷紧了肌肉，“不、不行。先去工作，工作回来怎么样都可以。”  
“怎么样都可以吗？”郑在玹一手从衬衫下面伸进去抚摸金道英的乳头，沾着前列腺液的手指只是触碰就让金道英受不了地呻吟出声，“道英也很想我吧？只是碰一下都这么敏感吗？”衬衫最上面的两颗扣子还没扣，郑在玹从衬衫里伸出手来扣住金道英的下巴，手指伸进他嘴里去夹他的嘴唇，下身的阴茎滑进他的腿间。  
“腿夹紧。”郑在玹一边亲吻他的侧脸一边命令他，金道英因为嘴里的手指没法好好回答，只是努力夹紧了双腿伸手想去抚摸自己的阴茎却被郑在玹一把打掉。“跟我一起射的吧，不然先射了等下又被弄硬我不负责哦。”  
说着他下身就开始挺动，阴茎擦过金道英的会阴，敏感的大腿内侧被反复摩擦，金道英忍不住扭动着想要摩擦自己的性器，虽然比不过前列腺刺激但他还是忍不住呜咽出声，眼泪划过脸颊马上又被郑在玹舔掉。  
“在玹、在玹快一点。”金道英喘得话都说不清，郑在玹装作要啃他的脖颈，牙齿碰到皮肤的瞬间金道英射了出来，反射性夹紧的双腿让郑在玹又冲撞了几下也射了出来。两个人还在喘气的时候郑在玹把金道英抱起来，让他转过身坐在桌子上，屁股下都是黏糊糊的精液。他拿了纸巾给金道英擦干净，擦完被金道英捧着脸亲，从额头一路吻到唇边，然后被郑在玹掐着下巴又攻陷了口腔。  
分开的时候郑在玹咕哝着再亲又要硬了金道英才放开手，起身把扔在床上的领带拿来给郑在玹系上。等两个人都出门的时候已经恢复正常，在楼下等着的经纪人看了一眼满意地点点头，但隐约觉得哪里不太对。好像是领带有点歪了……算了问题不大。


End file.
